marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine Vol 2 99
. Zoe tells him that it his destiny to find the location of Genesis and his minions that he must unravel or (as Logan puts it displaying his claws) cut the threads of his destiny and find his true path. She leaves him so that she can trace after Chimera, the inter-dimensional pirate that she has been chasing since their last encounter and teleports away. When Logan wonders where he can locate the citadel he is met by Jamil. Remembering him from Storm and Cable's tale, Logan demands him to bring him to the citadel and warns him against trying to double cross him. Meanwhile, in Madripoor, Cannonball arrives at the ruins of the Princess Bar having been sent by the Professor to locate Wolverine. He runs into some local hoods who attempt to rob him. However, before Sam can fight them off with his mutant powers, Tiger Tyger scares them off. Learning that she is a friend of Wolverine, she agrees to show Sam where Logan went, remarking that he's new to Madripoor when he is shocked by customs in the area. Back in Egypt, Logan is being led to the citadel when his scents tell him that whoever his enemies are, they have left a trap waiting for him at the front gates. Logan decides to go ahead alone and sneak in the back way, warning Jamil not to raise the alarm or he will come back and kill the boy. While at that moment in Madripoor, Tyger shows Sam the warp chamber that Logan walked through. Opening the door they find that it is still active. Before Sam goes through, Tyger kisses Sam on the lips and tells him to give that to Logan on her behalf. The back entrance into the citadel proves to be full of security nets and traps that Logan easily detects and sneaks past. He pause as he witnesses a giant ship land and the Dark Riders emerge. They are herding hundreds of Egyptians that they have captured for some evil plot. When Logan cannot contain a growl he almost blows his cover, but manages to hide in the sand and avoid detection. As Wolverine sneaks into the massive citadel, Cannonball arrives through the warp chamber. Seeing Wolverine's foot prints, Sam changes into costume and blasts after him to see if he can lend his fellow X-Man a hand. Inside the citadel, Wolverine comes across Dirt Nap still in his rat form. He chases after his recent sparring partner and right into the barrel of a blaster held by Genesis. Genesis knocks Logan out with a single blast, and has his Dark Riders drag him into the lab. There, Wolverine is placed into a bio tube were Genesis is going to attempt to use the Adamantium ripped from Cyber's body and bond it to Wolverine's skeleton once more. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}